Behind Amber Eyes
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: full summary inside. Supposed to be the third movie. Inuyasha never liked Sesshoramu. The feelings were mutal. But what happens when a young demon unites them to fight against a newer and greater evil?
1. That Darn Scent

_Behind Amber Eyes_

_Chapter One: That Darn Scent_

Summary: When the gang discover a sphinx and save a village that's being haunted by its riddle, they see Sesshomaru and another young demon girl… but she isn't his lover. She's his _sister_… so what does Inuyasha know about her! But then, suddenly, something threatens to kill ALL… and so Sesshomaru and Inuyasha team up to destroy that thing… but everything has a price. Supposed to be the third movie.

Author's note: I apologize if I get some facts wrong. I wrote this for a spelling story (hense some weird words), so yeah...

* * *

"Hey everybody, wait for me! …BUT I'M JUST A KID, WHY DO I HAVE TO GO!" yelled the fox-demon Shippo as his friends ran to join the fight. He paused in mid-stride, after shouting his rhetorical question. "Oh, what the heck!" He slid to join the others.

"Hiraikotsu!" shouted Sango, the demon-slayer who was part of the gang (even though there were demons in the group), releasing her weapon of choice – a giant boomerang.

The giant demon spider that they were fighting looked down at the leg that Sango's weapon had cut off. It roared its fury and sent out a web in their direction.

Inuyasha, the powerful half dog demon, ran with his choice of weapon (his father's fang – who was a full dog demon – forged into a sword, Tetsusaiga), at the web. He easily cut through it before rounding on the beast. "Kagome!" he shouted emphatically to the human girl who was the reincarnation of a powerful priestess. He readied to attack. "Where's the Jewel shard?"

"On its back!" shouted back Kagome Higurashi, the mortal girl of great spiritual powers.

Inuyasha charged in with a "WIND SCAR!" The demon broke into pieces.

"WIND TUNNEL!" shouted the monk Miroku, revealing the black hole that was in his hand. The demon was sucked it.

"We did it," said Sango, coming down from her demon friend Kirarra.

Kagome walked up to the glittering piece of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls and picked it up. The tainted shard immediately became pure again.

* * *

Kagome was a very special girl. She lived in present day Japan, with her family, which guarded a sacred well. One day, she found out that she could travel back in time five hundred years (it was a monarchy during this time, with the Emperor as the ruler; however, they did not have a matriarch because the Emperor was a man). Later, she found out that it was because of a sacred jewel of immeasurable power that had been in her body – called the Jewel of Four Souls, or Shikon Jewel. She possessed great spiritual powers because she was the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo, which, in the Feudal Era, fifty years previously (so really 550 years) had been the protector of the Jewel. She died and burned the Jewel with her body – which was how Kagome had it.

When she went back to the Feudal Era, Kagome awakened Inuyasha, a half demon with a human mother and a dog demon father (this was a great epoch because he was under a spell from fifty years before because of Kikyo, and now he was awake again). Put under a necklace that forced him to "sit" whenever Kagome said that word, he followed her to try and steal the Shikon Jewel for himself (his philosophy was to get the Jewel to become full demon). However, demons tried to steal the Jewel, and, in the process, Kagome accidentally shattered it into hundreds of pieces. Now she, Inuyasha, the orphaned fox-demon Shippo (who could not go to an orphanage because there weren't any back then), the monk Miroku, the demon-slayer Sango and her demon companion Kirarra all were searching to collect all of the Jewel fragments.

* * *

"Eek!" shrieked Kagome as she opened her backpack.

"What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha, rushing to her side.

"Do you have phobias of things in your bag?" asked Miroku, who had jumped up.

"No, it's not that," she said, slowly bringing out a pot of chrysanthemums. "It's just that these were in my backpack, and I never put them there!" As she examined the flowers, she saw a note attached. She pulled it off and read – _I hope you think of these flowers when you think of the chlorophyll that helps make them food as you study for the next big test. Hopefully you'll be in school that day! –Hojo_. She blushed. In all honesty, Hojo was her stalker. He always bought her stuff, especially to make her "feel better" (her grandfather would always come up with elaborate lies that she was sick every time she went to the Feudal Era), which embarrassed her, because she wasn't interested.

"Who're those from?" asked a jealous Inuyasha (who _always _got jealous when another man went after Kagome, for one reason or another…), snatching the flowers from her.

"This is anarchy!" she yelled. "I don't even get to have some privacy!" She turned around indignantly.

"Here it comes…" murmured Sango and Miroku together.

"Sit, boy." Inuyasha came crashing down to the ground. "You should go see a psychologist so that he can figure out how you think; that way _I _will know too!" Kagome walked away.

"Luckily she didn't say "sit" repeatedly," said Miroku. "Otherwise Inuyasha would have a hemorrhage or something."

"I wouldn't bleed!" he retorted, and sat up. "I don't get her."

"You're always in her business," said Sango. "She has a right to be annoyed."

Inuyasha "hmph"-ed and turned away.

* * *

Kagome came back soon enough. They all sat, quietly eating her cooking, listening to their rhythmic chewing. They heard the stomping of a pachyderm in the distance.

Inuyasha suddenly sat up.

"No… no, it couldn't be!" he said, and started to run.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome, but it was no use. He was already speeding away.

The rest of them grabbed their stuff and jumped on Kirarra, who flew them overhead as Inuyasha ran. _What was I thinking when I agreed to do this? _thought Kagome to herself. _I should have taken up psychiatry and deal with other people's mental problems or something._

Inuyasha stopped near a village that was saying their psalms while they worshiped. "Wait…" said Miroku softly. "This isn't the time for group worship…"

"Exactly." Inuyasha looked at the village. "I smelt the scent of an animal that was too odd to be real. It smelt of a lion _and _of a man. It didn't make sense."

"A lion and a man!" said Kagome. "A sphinx is an animal with a body of a lion and head of a man, but they're not supposed to be real!"

"With the Shikon Jewel, _anything's _possible," said Sango. "But how are we to know for certain."

They all turned to Shippo. "What! I'M JUST A KID!" he whined.

"Exactly," said Inuyasha, smirking. "A lot of villages love kids. If you go in, you might be able to find out about this sphinx."

"You can use the pseudonym Hojo," said Kagome, thinking once again of her stalker. "That way, if they've heard anything about you or our group, you can pretend that you're not associated with us."

With great rhapsody, Kirarra licked Shippo's face. "Please, Shippo?" said Kagome.

Shippo's face faulted. "Alright, alright!" Quietly, he muttered, "This will prove that I'm a man, and maybe Inuyasha will realize how much of a kid _he _is!"

"I HEARD THAT!" said Inuyasha, hitting Shippo on the head.

"OW!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome always took Shippo's side when Inuyasha hit him. Inuyasha "hmph"-ed (again), and turned.

Shippo looked back at the town. "Wish me luck," he said with a gulp. He turned and walked towards the village.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. The Riddle

_Behind Amber Eyes _

_Chapter Two: The Riddle_

Me: Chapter Two: The Riddle… House. Actually it's chapter one, but whatever.

Inuyasha: … Sure.

Me: Oh come ON! Don't tell me you've NEVER heard of Harry Potter? The fourth book? Goblet of Fire…?

Inuyasha: … I'M FROM THE FEUDAL ERA, BAKA!

Me: … AND!

Inuyasha: -_sigh_-

Me: t-HUUUUUUUUU.

Inuyasha: … What the hell?

Me: t-HUUUUUUUUUUU.

Inuyasha: Sure…

Shippo: Hikari and her alter-egos don't own the show Inuyasha or any of its characters! She does, however, own Inuyasha/Sesshomaru's sister, who's yet to be named.

Me: U Oh yeah…

Inuyasha: -_rolls eyes_- Baka.

* * *

Shippo looked back at the town. "Wish me luck," he said with a gulp. He turned and walked towards the village.

Shippo carefully trod into the village. Looking around, he noticed some children peaking out of a hut. He slowly crept up to them as the prayers ended. He jumped into some bushes as several women came to the children.

"Mama," said one of the girls. "Have you figured out the riddle yet?"

"Not yet sweetheart," replied her mother as they entered their hut-like house.

Shippo carefully walked out of where he was hiding, but, of course, he was spotted.

"Look mommy! Can we keep him?"

Shippo froze as a little girl latched onto him.

"I'm sorry," said the girl's mother as she came to take her daughter.

"It's okay," said Shippo, dusting himself off. "Look, my name is Shippo – " _Uh-oh, _he thought, _I used my real name! _But he shrugged it off and continued. "My name is Shippo and my friends and I felt that there was some trouble here. Can we help?"

The woman looked around her nervously before pointing to another hut. "That's where the priestess of our village is. Talk to her."

Shippo paused, before going back the way he came to find the others.

* * *

"… and she pointed to a hut, and said that it was where their priestess is."

Shippo had just finished telling the others what had happened. Miroku stroked his chin before saying, "Let us go, then, and see if we can help."

Inuyasha didn't say anything as they walked into the village. After entering the priestess's hut and explaining that they were there to help, Kagome said, "Could you tell us more about the situation?"

The priestess closed her eyes and nodded. "It happened a week or so ago. An animal with the body of a lion and head of a woman – "

_A woman_, thought Kagome. _Hm…_

" – came into our town. It threatened to destroy all of it, unless we answered its riddle correctly. Meanwhile, it told us that we had to take care of it. One of our men guessed at an answer, and it devoured him. The rest of us have prayed more and more for a miracle. Now, our prayers have been answered with your arrival."

Inuyasha stood up. "Take us to this demon," he said. "Let's see what we can do."

The sphinx had its own hut, with people bringing it food and water and whatever so it desired. "Ah…" it said. "More visitors?"

Its body was golden, and its hair was long and fair. It was beautiful of face but its voice was vile.

"We came for your riddle," said Inuyasha, uncaringly.

"Answer on your first guess, I leave. Answer wrongly, I attack. Remain silent, and I will let you walk away from me untouched."

"Right," said Sango. "Can we hear it, then?"

The sphinx stood up, shook itself, and gave its riddle.

"_When you're talking to someone, and you find a pause, there is a two-letter word you sometimes utter… _

_The next is short for a word used to string others together, to bring together thoughts…_

_The last is a word you utter in despair, when you can't think of what to do or say…_

_Now, string them together and tell me this: What is the brother of two swords that you would not want to miss?"_

Everyone paused.

"Say again?" said Inuyasha.

The sphinx smiled mysteriously and repeated its riddle.

"When you find a pause… a two letter word?" muttered Miroku.

"Short for a word used to string together thoughts?" murmured Sango quietly. (And your bird can sing. Sorry.)

"And a word said in despair?" said Kagome.

They sat in silence for about five minutes, thinking.

"GAAAA!" said Shippo, frustrated.

"Shippo, that's it!" said Kagome, jumping up. "'Ga' is something said in despair!"

"Great!" said Sango. "And now for the others…"

"And!" said Miroku. "You just said it – and is the word you use to string together others!"

Kagome paused. "Sometimes the letter 'n' is short for and – maybe that's it!"

Again, silence fell (for the others didn't have the insight Kagome did in saying that, being that that was something said in the modern times), when Inuyasha said, "So now what?"

"SO!" they all shouted.

"String it together and you get the brother of two swords you wouldn't want to miss – Inuyasha, you wouldn't want to miss the Tetsusaiga, right?"

"Feh!" said Inuyasha, looking away. "The Tetsusaiga is MY sword, and I wouldn't give it to ANYONE – not even for Sesshomaru's Tensusaiga."

"That's right! Your brother wouldn't want to give up his sword either!" said Shippo.

Inuyasha paused. "So the answer to the riddle – So-n-ga. So-n-ga. Songa?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he turned to the sphinx. "The answer is _Sounga_."

The sphinx hissed slightly, barred its teeth, and walked out.

"Y-you've solved the riddle!" said a villager. He ran out, screaming, "They solved the riddle! We're _free_!"

After being treated wonderfully, the gang continued on they're way. "Sounga?" asked Kagome. "What's that?"

Inuyasha didn't answer; instead he looked away. Old Myoga the flea had told him about it. _Sounga is the third sword_, he thought. _The third part of my father's fang. I have one part, and Sesshomaru – _He paused in mid-thought.

The gang stopped and stared.

_Well, speak of the devil_, he thought.

In front of them, some while away, was Inuyasha's full demon half brother Sesshomaru. He was hugging another person – a female, more specifically.

As the gang hid behind some trees, they stared. "Is that his lover?" whispered Miroku as he covered Shippo's eyes (who was quietly protesting, in fear that Sesshomaru would hurt him if he heard).

Inuyasha stared some more, and his eyes widened. "No…" he muttered, stepped out. "No. That's not his lover… that's his sister."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. She Didn't Say A Word

_Behind Amber Eyes_

_Chapter Three: She Didn't Say A Word_

Me: I really liked the last couple of lines in the last chapter.

Inuyasha: … How can you be writing _this _chapter if you haven't even chosen the name of my sister?

Me: Eh?

Shippo: --U

Inuyasha: -- Baka human.

Me: You're no better yourself, half-demon.

Inuyasha: -_turns away_- Feh.

Me: Anywhoosle…

Shippo: … Inuyasha, grow up would ya? –_shakes head_- Hikari and her alter-egos don't own Inuyasha, any of its movies, characters, or stuff like that. She only owns the character who is Inuyasha's sister. Who needs a name.

Me: Oops. –_pauses, flips through Japanese-English dictionary, and screams_- ATTENTION EVERYONE!

Inuyasha: … So just me and Shippo.

Me: --U Um… ATTENTION! A NAME FOR INUYASHA/SESSHOMARU'S SISTER HAS BEEN CHOSEN! IT IS… Well, you can read the story and see.

Author's Note: Sounga is actually the name of the sword in the third movie. My original idea was going to be of a dagger named Tessusaiga that could increase the powers of their sword. It was the last part of their father's fang. HOWEVER, once I found out that I was about 80 or 90 percent correct in the rest of my plot to the movie (that is really creepy), I decided to change it to Sounga and alter the plot slightly. If you'd like to know where I got this info, check out a wonderful place called The movie is called "Swords of an Honorable Ruler." Also, does anyone know the actual name of Inuyasha/Sesshomaru's dad?

* * *

In front of them, some while away, was Inuyasha's full demon half brother Sesshomaru. He was hugging another person – a girl, more specifically. 

As the gang hid behind some trees, they stared. "Is that his lover?" whispered Miroku as he covered Shippo's eyes (who was quietly protesting, in fear that Sesshomaru would hurt him if he heard).

Inuyasha stared some more, and his eyes widened. "No…" he muttered, stepped out. "No. That's not his lover… that's his sister."

Making no noise, Inuyasha stood in the open and stood staring at his siblings. Their voice drifted as he blinked slowly.

"I have waited so many years, little sister. So many. I have wanted to see you again, to talk to you, to make sure you're alright."

The female sighed as Inuyasha heard her voice for the first time in over fifty years. It was a low and soothing voice.

"I am sorry, Sesshomaru. I have been guarding something of great importance for so long. But I felt a disturbance in our family blood, and I came out of my vigil. I have been searching for you, and for Inuyasha."

Even from where he was, Inuyasha could see the look of disgust cross his brother's face as he let go of her. "You talk of that half-breed as if you care."

A look of surprise came upon his sister's face. "You still hate our brother? Sesshomaru, Inuyasha has done nothing to deserve your hatred."

"What has he done to deserve your love?"

"… Sesshomaru, he does not loathe mortals like you do. You have always been this way. I cannot see why, most mortals are wonderful beings."

"Mortals are pathetic and weak, and make others that way. Our father became this way because he fell in love with a mortal."

"Inuyasha's mother was beautiful and kind. I hold her in the highest esteem." Inuyasha smirked at what his sister said. She paused. "But… Sesshomaru… you must care for a mortal too, because you've changed…"

He looked at her sharply.

"Is it that little girl that follows you around? Rin? She's a darling child, brother. Do watch after her."

"… I will."

His sister sighed. "And what of Inuyasha?"

"Are you still stuck on finding him?"

"I am. But has he found anyone yet? Fifty years ago he cared greatly for a priestess, but the poor girl died. Whom does he travel with now?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "He has found another. He travels with a fox demon, a demon slayer and her demon companion, a Buddhist monk and a mortal girl who has spiritual powers. He's a worthier opponent when he's with the girl, protecting her."

His sister laughed. "Oh, poor Inuyasha. In love with the girl who's no doubt the reincarnate of the priestess he once loved, but now can't decide between them."

Kagome blinked while Inuyasha said, indignantly, "I'm not in love with Kagome!"

"SIT!" Inuyasha smashed to the ground as his sister turned, a look of joy coming upon her face. She laughed as she called his name, and ran to him, helping him up.

He hugged her tightly. _She smells the same_, he thought.

"Koseina," he murmured. He looked at her. "You disappeared, I thought you had been killed if it were not for your distant scent."

She tweaked his nose. "Still sharp as ever, I see." She turned to her older brother. "Can we have not lived like this, Sesshomaru? Could all three of us not live in peace?"

The two brothers glared daggers at each other as Inuyasha's friends stepped out from where they were hiding. "Inu –!" said Kagome.

The three siblings spun around. Sesshomaru glared some more as Inuyasha took a step back to guard them from his brother. His sister stepped forwards with a smile. "Hello. You must Inuyasha's friends." Her smile became warmer as she bowed. "My name is Koseina, and I am Sesshomaru younger and Inuyasha's older sister."

The group stood for a few seconds, shocked at how polite she was, before they warmed. "I'm Kagome," said the said girl. "And this little guy is Shippo."

"My name is Miroku, and this is Sango," said the monk, bowing politely. He knelt before Koseina and took her hands. "And I have a favor to ask of you…"

Kagome and Shippo rolled their eyes, knowing what came next.

"Will you bear my child?"

BAM.

The Hiraikotsu hit Miroku at the same time that Inuyasha did. "I am sorry. I cannot help myself around a lady as beautiful as yourself."

Miroku, for once, hadn't been jesting. Koseina was indeed a beauty. Like her brothers, she had long silver hair. She had the same two marks on both cheeks as Sesshomaru did, and also had the same on her arms and hands. She had Inuyasha's wider amber eyes rather than Sesshomaru's narrower ones. She wore a simple blue kimono that looked like Inuyasha's. At her waist was a sword, and slung on her shoulder was a bag.

"Be careful, Miroku," said Inuyasha threateningly. "You're not just dealing with any girl here, you're dealing with _my sister_."

Sesshomaru also turned his full glare on Miroku as he cowered away from the brothers and Sango. Koseina, Kagome and Shippo all chuckled uneasily. "Come," said Koseina. "Let us go eat and discuss."

They walked through the forest to a cave. They sat as Koseina brought food. They ate in silence until she said, "You are looking for the shards of the Shikon Jewel, are you not?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. "Yes," said Kagome. "How did you know?"

Koseina smiled. "My dear, are you not the priestess Kikyo's reincarnation? I can smell it – in your soul."

Everyone stared.

"Though your scent differs from Kikyo, your soul's an echo of hers. She guarded the Shikon Jewel and died with it. It is only natural that you are now looking for all of it."

"How – how did you know that it was shattered?" asked Sango, stroking Kirarra.

Koseina took out a handkerchief from her bag and placed it in front of Kagome, who gasped.

"I _knew _I felt the presence of a Jewel shard when we met!" She opened the bag and saw not one but three Jewel shards.

"When it first shattered, one flew to where I was. The other two I found when I fought demons who had the nerve to attack me. They are my gift to you."

Kagome picked up the three shards, purifying them at contact. Koseina nodded, as if confirming something in her mind.

If there had been anything at all that made them sure that Koseina was not an enemy, it was the fact that she knew so much about them and didn't say a word.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Swords of an Honorable Ruler

_Behind Amber Eyes_

_Chapter Four: Swords Of An Honorable Ruler_

Summary: When the gang discovers a sphinx and save a village that's being haunted by its riddle, they see Sesshomaru and another young demon girl… but she isn't his lover. She's his _sister_… so what does Inuyasha know about her! But then, suddenly, something threatens to kill ALL… and so Sesshomaru and Inuyasha team up to destroy that thing… but everything has a price. Supposed to be the third movie.

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron doesn't own _Inuyasha _or any of its movies. The title of this chapter is the title of the third movie. Sounga is also in that movie. She does own Koseina, though.

* * *

They silently walked along, Sesshomaru not giving Inuyasha a glance. Rin and Jaken silently wondered why Lord Sesshomaru was with Inuyasha and his friends. Kagome and Shippo looked at each other uneasily, and Sango slapped Miroku for his groping hands.

Finally, Koseina stopped and pointed. Her brothers followed her gaze and Inuyasha's moth dropped. There, in the middle of the valley, was a tree, and, around it, was a huge pink bubble with something in the middle. The bubble kept pulsing, and as the three approached, it pulsed faster.

"It is Sounga," said Koseina simply. "The wrath-filled sword. You each inherited a sword from our father – the last one was entrusted to me to protect. It's too dangerous, too powerful."

Inuyasha glanced over at Sesshomaru, who was staring at the sword with a hungry desire in his eyes. He made a mental note to get to it before his brother did.

Spinning, Inuyasha called to his friends. They walked over tentatively, but Kagome immediately snapped to attention when she saw Inuyasha's hand sneak over to the bubble. "SIT!"

He crashed down. "What was that for?" he said irritably, as Sesshomaru shook his head ever so slightly.

"You know very well what for," she snapped.

Koseina smiled. "It doesn't matter. Only a mortal human can go touch it while it is in this bubble." She laid a hand on the bubble, which fizzed and enveloped her hand. She looked once more at her brothers. "I will go back into my stupor briefly. But, I fear, that you will clash again, over the sword. When you do, I shall come back again." And she walked into the bubble. She was cross-legged, eyes closed, and in a trance.

The brothers turned to each other once more. "You won't be able to get the sword," sneered Inuyasha.

"Fool. I have my ways," said Sesshomaru. "Come, Rin, Jaken. Let's leave the half-breed and his foolish friends."

Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and threw it down in Sesshomaru's path. He paused, and Inuyasha walked up and retrieved his sword. Holding it in front of him, he said, "You're not going _anywhere_."

Sesshomaru calmly drew Tokjin. "A fight, then?"

The sky grew dark and gray clouds rolled in. A harsh wind started up.

Inuyasha smirked. Sesshomaru stood, unmoving, and said, "Come at me, then."

Inuyasha paused, and then charged…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. The New Moon

_Behind Amber Eyes_

_Chapter Five: The New Moon_

Summary: When the gang discovers a sphinx and save a village that's being haunted by its riddle, they see Sesshomaru and another young demon girl… but she isn't his lover. She's his _sister_… so what does Inuyasha know about her! But then, suddenly, something threatens to kill ALL… and so Sesshomaru and Inuyasha team up to destroy that thing… but everything has a price. Supposed to be the third movie.

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron doesn't own _Inuyasha _or any of its movies. Sounga is in _Swords of an Honorable Ruler_. She does own Koseina, though.

* * *

"WIND SCAR!"

Sesshomaru brandished Tokjin in a crescent, which cut the Wind Scar cleanly in two. He was then a blur, running towards Inuyasha, and would have stabbed him cleanly in the stomach if he had not brought up the Tetsusaiga to block. They were inches away from each other, but then Inuyasha broke away and aimed another Wind Scar.

Sesshomaru jumped up, into the air, and slashed with his whip. Sparks flew as it hit the Tetsusaiga's barrier. Inuyasha grunted before running towards Sesshomaru. His brother's hand flitted and went through his chest. Inuyasha stopped, but then wrenched himself away and, with an, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" slashed at his brother.

Sesshomaru paused, feeling his cheek where his brother had landed his attack. Inuyasha dug into his wound and flecked his wrist towards Sesshomaru. "BLADES OF BLOOD!"

Sesshomaru, the fury showing in his face, jumped. "You, a mere half-demon, able to land an attack on me?" His eyes pulsed red as he started to transform.

Night had fallen. The wind was still strong, and the clouds rolled away to show no moon.

"The night of the new moon," gasped Sango, glancing at her friends. "It's the night when Inuyasha turns into a mortal…"

"He'll be killed," said Miroku. "INUYASHA! GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Eh?" Inuyasha was busy dodging his brother's lunges. He was finding it increasingly difficult, but then, looking up, realized why.

"SIT!" shouted Kagome, pointing at him, as Sesshomaru narrowly missed pouncing on him. Inuyasha looked at his hair and realized that it was turning black. The night was dark, and so his brother wouldn't be able to see.

But suddenly, he had a great idea.

The Tetsusaiga in its scabbard, he lunged past his demon brother and towards the tree. Running as fast as he possibly could, he entered into the pulsing bubble.

It felt like jelly, but nonetheless he waded through it. He glimpsed a reflection of his brother, wildly looking for him. He smirked and made his way to the sword.

Once he reached the middle, he realized that it was no longer filled with the jelly-like substance, but just air. His sister was still in a trance in the center. He passed her and nearly reached the sword when he heard her voice.

_Mortal, do not touch that sword._

He stayed silent, knowing that, the moment he spoke, she would know it was him.

_You will be killed._

More silence.

_Sounga draws its powers from Hell itself. It will unleash demons from that netherworld faster than you can blink. It will consume you, and then go looking for a demon that cannot control it, and consume it. One by one it will look for demons and destroy them, until it has found a full demon that has equal or greater power than itself._

Inuyasha looked at the sword calmly, and picked up the scabbard…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
